


if you love me right

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kevin, Hand Jobs, M/M, Or Read It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and changmin's basically supposed to be his assistant, but changmin fuckin sucks at his job, don't read this kevin, figuratively and non-figuratively, i can't tell you what to do lol, i wish i could say i'm sorry for writing this but i'm really not because of how hilarious it is, kevin's an artist, sub!changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Changmin needs discipline, Kevin notes, because the boy's too much of a spoiled little bitch.





	if you love me right

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this entire concept, and pretty much most of the dialogue, was legitimately taken from an actual pornography I randomly stumbled upon. (I literally watch random scenes just to write them into shits like this one. LMAO.) I don't think anyone will be familiar with it because it's that random, but if you do notice it, then a raised glass to you, I guess! 
> 
> This was an experiment, to say in the least. I know nobody sees Kevin as a dominant person - even myself - but I thought it'd be interesting to mess around with. Also wanted to fuck around with hilarious dialogue because, personally, that's the funniest part about porn itself. (Porn is literally entertainment for me. I will legit grab a bag of popcorn and laugh at a couple fucking. That's how much I find it hilarious. I don't take sex seriously, I think. LMAO.)
> 
> Anyways, I hope anybody who reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Despite the fact that I wrote it almost 2 months ago and then forgot about it + the other 4 or 5 smuts I wrote and forgot about as well. I can't keep up with writing no more - I got way too many prompts and WIPs on hand. D :
> 
> The title's taken from 'Talking Body' by Tove Lo.

"You're the one that needs to do well for me," Kevin says. "The reason your dad wants me to teach you how to do my job is that he thinks you're a loser."  
  
Changmin frowns. "That's false," he responds. "I don't believe it-"   
  
"It's completely true," Kevin interrupts. "He's embarrassed. This is like your last chance to do well, so you're the one who needs to be performing for me, to be honest."   
  
Changmin continues looking at the ground in silence. He then looks at Kevin. "Did he...say that to you?" he asks quietly.   
  
"Yes." Kevin places his hands on the basket that's in between them. "He thought maybe I would be able to get through to you - that we would be able to, you know, _relate_ to each other a little bit more." He picks up the basket and drops it on the floor behind him.   
  
"I don't want to relate with you."   
  
Kevin leans forward on the mattress in front of him and gives Changmin a pointed look with a slight smirk.   
  
Changmin puts his hands behind his back and swings from side to side with a shy smile.   
  
Kevin stares at Changmin for a few beats longer before licking his lips. He stands straight and walks until he's behind Changmin, then suddenly _harshly_ pushes Changmin down against the bed. "I think maybe what you need…" Kevin starts as Changmin doesn't fully give in to the push. Kevin pushes him harder. "...is a little bit of discipline."   
  
Changmin gasps when Kevin roughly pulls his shorts down his thighs.   
  
"What do you think?" Kevin asks.   
  
"Wh-what are you doing? Th-this is kind of...pro- in a- inpro-pree-ate." Changmin stutters with his South Korean accent popping through as he tries to pronounce the English word correctly.   
  
Kevin snorts. "Inappropriate, huh?" He pulls Changmin's briefs underwear down next.   
  
"Yeah!" Changmin lets out an unintentional moan when his briefs’ elastic band snaps against his thighs.   
  
Kevin uses both of his hands to swipe over Changmin's ass before giving one of his ass cheeks a hard _slap_ !   
  
Changmin gasps loudly as he slightly jumps with the force of the hit and clenches his fists into the blanket on the bed.   
  
"I think you're inappropriate," Kevin states, looking over Changmin's shoulder to see his face.   
  
Changmin doesn't say anything, though his face is a bright shade of red.

Kevin finds it cute. "What I think is really inappropriate," He starts to say as he slaps Changmin's ass again, having the boy gasp louder. "Is that people like me have to work really hard to get where we are in life. And people like you just get to stand on by." Kevin slaps Changmin’s ass once more and he whimpers. “What do you think of that?" Kevin asks as he pushes Changmin down on the bed again.  
  
Changmin squirms in Kevin's dominating hold. "I don't know! I have worked very hard for the things I have in life." He stretches his arms out across the blanket as Kevin rubs his hands across Changmin's ass. "You don't know anything about mine, so."   
  
Kevin lets out a small snort. "I know everything about boys like you." He smacks Changmin's ass for a fourth time, eliciting a higher pitched moan from the younger man. "And I know exactly what you've worked hard at."   
  
Changmin whimpers and looks away from Kevin.   
  
Kevin props his chin on Changmin's shoulder to look at his face. "Hm? Is that why you're wearing little tiny shorts over here?" he asks.   
  
Changmin licks his lips and takes his bottom lip under his top lip in a shy manner.   
  
"Is that why you're wearing tight shirts?"   
  
Changmin puckers his lip next, avoiding Kevin's admonishing glance. "Maybe," he responds after a beat.   
  
Kevin smirks. "Maybe? Mhm." He gives Changmin's ass a few softer slaps and then wraps his arms around Changmin's waist. "Well maybe you can help me out," he decides as he lets his hands start slowly running up Changmin's torso. "Because you are totally useless when it comes to hanging art. But I am a little bit lonely, so there's something else you could do for me."   
  
Changmin lets out a small, semi-nervous laugh. "Wh-what?"   
  
"I think you know."   
  
Changmin giggles and covers his mouth with one hand out of giddiness. He then leans his head back against Kevin's chest to look at him. "You know, you're-you're quite handsome," he softly says.   
  
Kevin smiles. "Well, thank you," he responds and puts one hand on Changmin's hip to turn Changmin around to face him.   
  
Changmin sits on the bed and Kevin puts his arms on either side of him to lean in front of him.     
  
Kevin looks Changmin in the eyes before leaning in to finally attach their lips.

Changmin kisses back, putting one of his hands on Kevin's cheeks.

They kiss for a few seconds more before Kevin pulls off Changmin's shirt. They return to kissing right after. A game for dominance begins as Changmin tries to enter Kevin's mouth with his tongue but Kevin doesn't let him. It goes on for a couple of minutes before Changmin gives up and lets Kevin win. Their tongues intertwine as they kiss.

Eventually, Kevin pulls away and Changmin catches Kevin's tongue into the process by licking Kevin's tongue before it completely leaves his mouth. That ends up leading them to kiss feverishly for another couple of minutes.

Kevin breaks away again and drags his nails softly up Changmin's abdomen until he reaches Changmin's chest. He takes both of Changmin's nipples into his fingers hold and pulls them.

Changmin gasps and arches his back into the touch.

“I think this mine…” Kevin says as he twists Changmin's nipples, “For the next little bit.”

Changmin nods as he rubs his hands across Kevin's clothed abdomen. “Okay, I agree,” he softly replies and bites his lip.

Kevin chuckles as he thumbs across Changmin's lips. “Of course you agree,” he says and pulls the boy in for another kiss.

 

— ♡ —

 

“ _Ah…ooh…_ “ Changmin lets out small, breath like moans as Kevin pushes in and out of him at an average pace. “ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ ! Ah, yes! _Yes_!” he blabbers in Korean when Kevin begins to speed up.

Kevin looks down at the younger man with a small smile. He drags his fingers down on Changmin's chest and twists one of his nipples between his fingers, causing him to release a high pitched moan.

“Oh, fuck!” he cries out, his body arching as his nipples continue to get teased with. His hand slightly trembles as he reaches out to grab his cock and start stroking it quickly.

Kevin leans down into the crook of Changmin's neck and bites the skin gently. “Yeah, that's it…stroke that dick,” he hotly whispers and nibbles on Changmin’s earlobe.

Changmin whines and uses his other hand to grab onto Kevin's arm. “Oh, my God. God. God. _God_ ,” he breathes in Korean. “ _Fuck_!” He uses his hips to try to meet Kevin’s thrusts as a way to signal him to go faster.

“Hm? More?” Kevin asks, placing light pecks on the side of Changmin’s cheek.

“Yes, please!” Changmin gasps out, responding in his mother tongue.

Kevin lifts up Changmin's leg and places it over his own thigh. Then he begins snapping his hips into Changmin's tight heat with a greater force, hitting his prostate dead on each time.

Changmin's moans get higher pitched and louder as Kevin relentlessly pounds into him. He grabs onto the sheets beneath him as he cries out. He arches really high at one point and accidentally knocks an object off of the dresser beside the bed. “Oh!” He exclaims as he looks behind him to see what it is that fell.

Kevin laughs and puts one of his hands on Changmin's head to caress it. “You okay?” he asks.

“Yes,“ Changmin giggles. “Sorry!”

Kevin laughs again and shakes his head. He switches their positioning after sliding out of Changmin so that he’s now in between Changmin’s legs instead of behind him. He then lifts Changmin’s legs over his shoulders, reenters Changmin, and continues fucking into him.

Changmin gasps and grabs one of Kevin's arms, tightening his grip on him. He whimpers every time the head of Kevin's cock hits his prostate. Before he knows it, he's already reaching his limit. “K-Kevin,” he moans, his toes clenching together when Kevin gives a particularly rough thrust.

“Hm? What's wrong?” Kevin asks as he leans down to rest his forehead on Changmin's forehead.

Changmin takes his hand that's on Kevin's arm and runs it through Kevin's hair. “Kiss me,” he gasps out.

Kevin smiles and completes Changmin's request by gripping his chin and connecting their lips together.

They kiss for a while until the hand Changmin has in Kevin’s hair tightens in the boy’s locks. He reaches in between him and Kevin for his cock with this free hand; then he starts stroking it quickly, his hips bucking down to meet every thrust Kevin makes. “ _Ah_ ! _Ah_! I'm going to-” Before Changmin can even finish his sentence, he comes all over his hand and chest, creating a big, sticky mess. His hand doesn’t stop pumping his dick as his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure.

“Oh, wow,” Kevin whispers in awe as he watches Changmin's orgasm completely take over him. He caresses Changmin's thigh as he waits for him to come down from his high. “Was it that good? You came pretty hard,” Kevin jokes.

Changmin gives him a lethargic nod as he breathes heavily. “Yes, it was very good,” he responds in between small gasps of air.

Kevin laughs softly and slowly pulls himself out of Changmin. Before Kevin can sit back to catch his own breath, Changmin suddenly shoots up and pushes Kevin down on the bed.

Kevin gasps, surprised by Changmin’s abrupt movement. “God, you scared me!” he exclaims, sitting upon his forearms to watch the younger settle in between his spread legs. “What are you doing?” he asks, but Changmin just shushes him. Kevin opens his mouth to say something, but he gets cut off when Changmin swiftly takes Kevin’s hard cock into his mouth and begins sucking him off. “ _Fuck_!” he swears as one of his hands flies into the tuft of Changmin’s hair.

Kevin feels Changmin smile around his cock and lets out a sharp intake of air. “You little shit! You did that on purpose,” he gasps out, his grip in Changmin’s hair tightening.

This only spurs Changmin on and he responds by taking Kevin’s cock further down until the head of Kevin’s dick meets the back of his throat.

Kevin is already near his orgasm in just those few minutes. He pants harder as Changmin continues to deep throat him. “Fuck, I’m so close,” he gasps out. He opens his eyes to look down at Changmin. He watches as his dick goes in and out of Changmin’s mouth. Just the sight of it makes Kevin’s mind clouded over with lust.

Hearing that Kevin’s close to cumming, Changmin lets off of Kevin’s dick with a _pop_! He takes Kevin's cock into the palm of his hand and begins to jack him off quickly that makes Kevin growl lowly.

The friction of Changmin’s hand against the skin of Kevin’s cock sends Kevin into a moaning mess. He lets go of his grip in Changmin’s hair to fall back onto the bed under him. He fists his hands into the sheets curses. He opens his eyes once more to see Changmin watching him in awe with innocent eyes. That sends him over the edge. “Jesus, take the wheel,” Kevin gasps as he arches his back and cums.

He didn’t have the chance to warn Changmin before he came, so his cum ends up all over Changmin's face. Changmin continues to stroke him through his orgasm until Kevin is shaking and pushing away from Changmin’s hand because of the oversensitivity. Changmin sticks his tongue out and begins to lick Kevin's dick clean of his cum.

“Fuck, your mouth can really do wonders,” Kevin breathes as he tries to catch his lost breath. He watches Changmin let go of his cock and then he sits up. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs contently.

Changmin smiles shyly but with pride. “Thank you,” he replies quietly.

Kevin leans over into the younger man's space with a small smile. “Are we going to be respectful and learn to dress in an appropriate manner from now on?” Kevin asks as he lifts Changmin's chin up so he can see his face fully. He looks into Changmin's eyes.

Changmin nods. “Yes, hyung,” he whispers in Korean as he returns the eye contact.

Kevin smiles fully as he hovers his mouth above Changmin's lips. “That's a good boy,” he praises in a whisper and brings Changmin in for a light kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a roller coaster, wasn't it? Did you laugh? I hope ya' did. Otherwise, it would defeat the purpose of me writing this. LOL.
> 
> If you wanna' share any prompts for me to maybe write up for ya', just send 'em to this CuriousCat ask: curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow


End file.
